Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flow path control device and a vehicle height adjustment apparatus that adjusts the vehicle height of a motorcycle.
Related Art
In recent years, there is proposed an apparatus that increases the vehicle height of a motorcycle while traveling and decreases the vehicle height in order for a driver to easily get on and off the motorcycle at a stop.
For example, a vehicle height adjustment apparatus disclosed in JP-B-H08-22680 automatically changes the vehicle height of a motorcycle in response to the vehicle speed of the motorcycle. The vehicle height adjustment apparatus automatically raises the vehicle height when the vehicle speed reaches a set speed, and automatically lowers the vehicle height when the vehicle speed reaches a vehicle speed which is lower than or equal to the set speed. More specifically, when a switch is automatically turned on when the vehicle speed reaches the set speed and an electromagnetic actuator operates, when the vehicle speed reaches the above-described vehicle speed, an adjustment valve body is pushed out, and according to this, communication between a secondary side oil chamber and a primary side oil chamber which communicate with an oil chamber of a cylinder is blocked, and thus, discharge oil from a pump is pressurized from the primary side oil chamber to a working oil chamber via a through oil path. Due to this, a spring seat is pushed down, and according to this, the vehicle height is raised. In addition, when the switch is automatically turned off when the vehicle speed reaches a vehicle speed which is equal to or lower than the set speed, the adjustment valve body is attracted, the primary side oil chamber communicates with the secondary side oil chamber, and thus, working oil in a working oil chamber returns to the oil chamber of the cylinder via the primary side oil chamber and a passage, and the vehicle height is lowered.